


Totally Encouraging

by prettyaveragewhiteshark



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyaveragewhiteshark/pseuds/prettyaveragewhiteshark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny oneshot of Cophine's first time. I've only got a snippet right now, but I'm planning on adding more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Totally Encouraging

"That's oddly romantic," Cosima joked, smiling as she tried to ignore the way her heart had suddenly leaped into overdrive. Delphine mimicked the smile, but Cosima noticed that her usually light brown eyes were much darker than usual. Cosima felt her expression sober and she swallowed, blinking quickly a few times.  
"And...totally encouraging."  
Delphine didn't reply, and for a moment Cosima was worried that she'd bolt out of the room like last time, but then the blonde woman reached out and gently cupped Cosima's cheek. The softness in her touch, and in her eyes, sent Cosima's senses haywire, and when her thumb gently brushed across her lips, Cosima was nothing short of stunned that she didn't collapse on the spot.  
Then Delphine pulled her in and their lips met and Cosima found herself gripping the backs of Delphine's arms, dizzy and swathed in the scent of the other woman's skin. Her thoughts were anything but clear as their lips moved together, but she felt herself locked in a struggle, torn between taking it slow so as not to scare Delphine away again and taking the French woman right now in the office chair.  
Her more primal instincts began to win out as she felt herself pulling her long-sleeved cover-up from her own shoulders, but she felt no hesitation from Delphine. Instead, the tall blonde pressed herself even more closely against Cosima, bending the shorter woman slightly backwards in her eagerness. Cosima felt her back meet with the desk and she slid onto the wood until she was half-sitting. She yanked her hands impatiently from where they had gotten stuck in her sleeves then reached up to tug Delphine's sweater over her head.  
She rejoined their lips in another kiss, but noticed a slight hesitation from Delphine. Cosima pulled away, searching her face with concern.  
"Hey, are we going, like, way too fast?"  
Delphine bit her lip, hooding her eyelids as she looked down, her slender fingers flexing slightly on Cosima's legs. "No, no, it's not that. I'm sorry, Cosima, I just--" She broke off, shaking her head.  
Cosima took her face gently in her hands, lifting slightly so Delphine's eyes met her own.  
"Delphine," she said quietly. "We can take this as fast or as slow as you feel comfortable with. Totally no pressure. Okay? Whatever you want."  
Goosebumps lifted on Cosima's arms as Delphine's hands cupped the column of her throat, sliding down to her shoulders to rest on her collarbones.  
"I want you," Delphine whispered, sending Cosima's heart plummeting through the floor. A small smile touched Delphine's lips as she looked up from her hands, meeting Cosima's eyes. "I'm just a little nervous."  
Cosima returned the smile, leaning up to capture Delphine's mouth in a kiss. This one was soft and deep, and a slow burn smoldered. Cosima tried her best to retain cognition, trying to commit to memory the subtle, tangy flavor of the other woman's lips. Her hands found the small of Delphine's back, and she reveled in the slight gasp she earned by applying gentle pressure to the warm skin. She pulled away after a long moment, allowing herself a cheeky smile in the minuscule space between their mouths.  
"Lucky for you, I'm like, excellent at this, so I can show you everything you need to know."  
Delphine's response was to dip her head and place a kiss low on Cosima's neck before trailing her tongue up to the soft hollow beneath her ear. Cosima's eyes fluttered shut involuntarily, her jaw slack as she tilted her head back with the movement of Delphine's tongue. Delphine closed her teeth gently over Cosima's earlobe.  
"I'm not completely incompetent, you know," she whispered huskily, her breath hot on Cosima's neck.  
Cosima's usual wit seemed to have vanished completely, her mind blissfully blank and burning with the sensation of Delphine's pressure on her neck and ear. All she could managed was a low, throaty humming sound before she locked her lips against Delphine's and started pushing the tall woman backwards towards the bed in the other room.


End file.
